Heart of Thunder
by LunaLight and StarFire Cast
Summary: Even when he's rough Caroline knows Klaus loves her, this was just how he expresses it. Warning: Dark themes ahead. one-shot


**Author**: Lunalight Cast

**Story**: Heart of Thunder

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Vampire Diaries but if I did the series would revolve around Caroline.

**Summary**: Even when he's rough Caroline knows Klaus loves her, this was just how he expresses it.

* * *

At times she'd find herself crying for no apparent reason. Or so she'd like to think, she knew exactly why she cried though she'd push the thoughts down and bury them underneath the layers of denial she had come to build up when she first became his.

She hated herself for doing this, for surrendering to him, though it's not like she had a choice to begin with. Once she found herself falling in love there was no turning back, the time had past and she was his to do with whatever he pleased. At first it was easy to be with him, he had suppress his dark ways to please her but as time passed by he soon found out that the evil that lurked inside of himself would come to slip and in the end she'd pay the consequences. No matter how much he tried to shield her from his wrath, the beast could never be tamed nor satisfied.

He'd hurt her, of course he never intended to. The bruises would fade away eventually and his lips on hers would ease the sick feeling of self-loathing she had slowly become accustom to. They never talked about those times, _ever_. They were both in denial about _it_, about what would happen whenever she'd push him too far. He was utterly insane and she had driven him mad. And in return he sunk her into the darkness alongside him.

Blood had dripped from the walls of their home and she'd close her eyes to keep the images of the lifeless bodies out of her head. The fact was whenever she took a life she felt a satisfaction rise inside of her, a bubble of bliss that would explode and in the end the blood-lust had become unbearable. After sometime she didn't fight it anymore and when the sweet blood of her victims poured down her throat she felt on top of the world.

She'd regret the kill, she always did, the shred of humanity she had left still lingered beneath the abyss and it would tear at her. Soon after it all he'd be there to soothe her. In a twisted way whenever he had her body completely at his command, she felt like she was flying. A feeling of wonder would blaze like a wild fire in her stomach and she swore whenever he made love to her she was glowing. He would captivate her and selfishly love her, but she wouldn't let it overwhelm her too much, because with him _there's a thunder in her heart._He'd rock her world into shameless submission and each time she'd beg for more. She didn't just want him, she needed him to survive. He had become this being of pure fulfillment, whenever he was around, she'd light up. He was in the simplest term, her universe. Her days would start and end with him. That is just how life had become for her.

**(-)**

Days had stretch along with his temper; the tiniest of actions would set him off. He found it the worst to look into her horrified eyes. Whenever he would gaze into them they never shinned quite like they used to. There was a hint of pain and sadness hidden in her honest blues and he would know it was all because of him, _he_ had done this to _her_, he had drained her of her light and made her a ghost of her former self. In his self-loathing and hatred for himself he'd take it out on her, barking orders at her to drop her dress and place her hands flat on the wooden table. She'd obey of course, she'd never deny him of anything. So when he rammed into her, her mind would scream**_ it's because he loves you_**, oh, and she'd believe it. Her mouth would open in a slight moan as screams erupted from her chest, and the walls would echo from her moans of _pleasure_. Whether she was actually moaning from pleasure or pain was up for question...

Niklaus would hold her close to his body, her back pressing against his chest, her curly blonde hair bouncing along her shoulders as he moved hard within her. He'd kiss her neck as he dug his nails into her hips; blood would leak as his sharp nails sliced her skin and Caroline would hiss from the sting. But he'd continue to fuck her nonetheless and the pain would become bearable after a while.

He held a tight grip on her hair as he slid in and out, taking harsh nibbles from her shoulder as she shrieked the dirtiest words. Caroline's mind would go dizzy from the sensations and her eyes would fill up from tears. And again she swore he was rough because he liked it, not because he wanted to hurt her.

Somehow they would find themselves on the bed, their bodies wrapped around each other- with her holding onto him for dear life, clutching at his back as they continued to grind together. Caroline would become delirious as her emotions flooded over her. Washing her and delivering her all at once. She loved him, oh how she loved. And she'd say those words out loud just to make herself perfectly clear.

"_I love you, I love you_." She'd cry into his ear.

And soon her tears would leak and run down her cheek, the expensive mascara she wore smearing against her porcelain skin. She looked beautiful when she was broken; utterly beautiful when she was broken. A humble moan would leave his lips from her words and even when he never said them back she knew he loved her, and in the cruelest way this was how he showed it. And she'd crumble against him and shudder underneath his touch. Everything becoming hazy; their love making leaving her feeling like everything around them was falling apart and coming together all at once. And she loved him, oh how she loved him.

To make up for her tears he'd caress her face and kiss her mouth till it soared.

And then finally they would come undone together, roaring into oblivion as their climax comes crashing down over them. They both found themselves falling back against the bed sheets and breathing in deeply. Caroline's hips already healed from the slice of his nails. And she'd lie against him because he allowed her to and she'd say those words again, because he desperately needed to hear them.

"**_I love you._**" She sighs.

_And there's a thunder in his heart._

**Fin.**

* * *

I don't really know how I feel about this, somehow I made Klaus _semi_-abusive. Take in mind for this story the reality is Klaus isn't a good person, he's dark and twisted and dangerous and no matter how hard he tries to become a better person for Caroline, he can't. All the while she suffers because of it and he hates himself for it because he loves her and instead of taking it out on himself he takes his frustrations out on her. Emotionally, mentally and physically abusing her.

A sweeter one-shot next time for your thoughts?

Hate it/Love it? Review please


End file.
